Implementation of various spinal surgical techniques often require the use of spinal support rods that are anchored to the vertebrae through the use of pedicle screws to provide stabilization of the spine during healing or correction. Examples include maintaining adjacent vertebrae stationary so that bone growth tissue can bridge the vertebrae in a spinal fusion process. Another example is the use of spinal support rods to apply a coercive force to the spine for corrective purposes (e.g., correction of scoliosis).
In some cases, surgery is later required to treat other vertebrae of the same patient. “Extension” systems have been developed which enable additional spinal support rods to be coupled to existing spinal rods or pedicle screws of the previous surgery, thereby reducing surgical trauma and recovery times. Such an extension system is found, for example, at U.S Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0242817 to Abbasi entitled “Spinal Rod Support Structure with Clamp,” owned by the owner of the current application, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein except for patent claims and express definitions contained therein.
The present application identifies shortcomings and limitations in the art of spinal rod extension systems and provides improvements to remedy such shortcomings and limitations.